You Are My Spring
by Kim Young Rin
Summary: Kau adalah musim semiku. Mencairkan hati ini yang telah lama beku. ahh.. gak pinter buat Summary deh XD


**Title : You Are My Spring**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**and other helping cast**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri. Author Cuma pinjam nama aja. Tapi FF ini asli punya Author sah menurut hukum. #Plak**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch , MIss Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, ide pasaran, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pengumuman : Sebenarnya FF ini adalah versi remake dari FF author yang satu lagi, dengan judul Because Of You, jadi, kalau readers ada yang pernah baca FF yang itu, hehe..ini sedikit di remake ceritanya dan versi HaexHyuk couples nya.

.

.

*****Happy Reading*****

.

.

.

**Chapter 1.**

.

.

.

.

Sepasang anak kecil tengah bermain pasir dengan riang di pinggir pantai. Kedua nya tampak sangat gembira. Mereka adalah 2 orang sahabat yang begitu akrab, kedua nya baru berusia 7 tahun, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak dari balita.

"bagaimana gambar ikan ku ?" tanya Lee Donghae kecil sambil memperhatikan gambar ikan di pasir yang tadi di gambarnya.

"hmh..mirip dengan mu Hae-ah hihihi.." yeoja yang menjadi sahabat kecil nya itu terkikik.

"huhh.." Donghae mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"jrengg..jrengg..gambar ku sudah jadi" ujar yeoja itu riang.

"gambar apa itu ? Jelek sekali" ketus Donghae.

Plettakk..Yeoja itu menjitak kepala Donghae dengan keras, sehingga si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"ihh..Donghae-ah, ini gambar bunga Daisy, ahh..aku sangat menyukai bunga Daisy, terutama Daisy putih dan merah, eomma ku bilang Daisy putih menggambarkan kepolosan, kesetiaan, kelembutan, dan yang merah menggambarkan cinta yang tulus." terang nya.

"hmh..ne..ne..arraseo" jawab Donghae malas.

"Donghae-ah, kajja kita jalan-jalan. Aku bosan" yeoja itu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ne, kajja Chagi.." ujar Donghae riang

"ehh ? Chagi ?" yeoja itu mengernyit bingung.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya.

"Chagiya~ , nanti kalau sudah dewasa, kita berdua akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.." ujar Donghae polos.

"memang nya aku mau menikah dengan mu ? Wekk.. :P" yeoja itu memeletkan lidah nya.

"kau tidak mau menikah dengan ku ?" wajah Donghae memelas.

"ani." tolak yeoja itu. Wajah Donghae semakin murung.

"asalkan, kau mengejarku !" yeoja kecil itu pun mulai berlari, di susul Donghae yang wajah nya berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..lari mu sangat cepat Ji-ah" ujar Donghae yang ikut berbaring di samping yeoja yang tengah lebih dulu sampai dari padanya, tepatnya pada sebuah bukit dekat pantai itu.

"hihihi.." yeoja itu terkikik.

"jadi, kau mau kan menikah dengan ku setelah dewasa nanti ?" Tanya Donghae.

Yeoja itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu.

"gomawo chagi..ahh..nan neomu saranghaeyo !" Donghae berujar sembari memeluk erat bocah perempuan itu.

"nado" jawab nya. Entahlah, rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan hanya lah sebuah ilusi biasa yang bersifat sementara seperti pada para anak kecil lainnya yang hanya menggemari bercanda, atau kah sebuah rasa yang telah di garis kan Tuhan pada kehidupan mereka.

"nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku" pinta Donghae.

"lagu ? Lagu apa ?"

"lagu yang paling kau sukai"

"hm.." yeoja kecil itu mengetuk-ketuk kan tangannya ke kepala.

_"Ajoo muhlli, ajoo muhlli geudaega innayo_

_Sashil nan geudaega maeil geuriwoonde_

_Ajoo jageun, ajoo jageun sasohan guhtdeuredo_

_Maeil geudaega saenggagi na~_" yeoja manis itu terus mengalunkan lagu dengan indah.

"One Fine Spring Day" gumam Donghae.

"ne, lagu kesukaan ku. Ahh..juga musim favorit ku" ujar yeoja itu.

Donghae tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

**ɛӝɜ ɛӝɜ ɛӝɜ**

.

.

.

"Andwae ! Nan shirreo appa !" bentak seorang yeoja berusia 8 tahun.

"Mianhae chagiya, tapi kita harus berangkat sekarang, appa tahu ini sangat mendadak, tapi mengerti lah sedikit." ujar Jung Kang In, appa yeoja itu.

"tapi appa, hiks..hiks..aku tidak mau meninggalkan Donghae" yeoja itu terisak.

"Donghae pasti mengerti chagi." kini Jung Leeteuk, eomma nya memberi pengertian.

"appa..eomma..hiks.." Teu Ki pun memeluk anak kedua nya itu untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

.

.

"seharusnya aku memberikan ini langsung kepadamu, tapi...mianhae donghae-ah hiks..hiks.." yeoja itu terisak seraya memegang kuat kotak kado berwarna biru laut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Donghae p.o.v**

18 April, bukankah ini hari ulang tahunnya ? ahh..nae chagi, aku akan memberikan kado spesial ini padanya, pasti dia akan menyukainya.

"eomma, aku pergi main !"pekik ku seraya berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

"Annyeong.." panggil ku di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa klasik, ntahlah sudah berapa kali aku memanggil namun hasil nya nihil, tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar.

"tuan muda Lee !" panggil seorang ahjumma, aku pun balas menatapnya.

"ini, nona menitipkan ini pada saya. Ia menyuruh saya menyerahkan ini pada anda." ujar ahjumma yang kuketahui sebagai pelayan di rumah ini seraya memberikan sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru laut.

Bukankah ini Ultah nya ? Kenapa jadi dia yang memberiku kado ? Karena penasaran aku pun membuka kado tersebut, kulihat sebuah surat tersemat di samping sebuah kalung. Aku pun membaca surat tersebut.

**Donghae p.o.v end**

**Author p.o.v **

_**' Dear, Lee Donghae, ikan mokpo chagi, mian tidak bisa memberi tahu mu langsung. **_

_**Ayah ku harus mengurus urusan bisnis nya yang mendadak di Jepang .Aku pergi Hae, tapi aku janji akan kembali, tunggu aku, aku pasti kembali. **_

_**Aku harap kalung ini akan selalu menghubungkan kita. Semoga kau menyukainya. Jika aku kembali, maka kau harus menepati janjimu untuk menikahi ku ne ?tapi jika tidak, maka jalanilah hidup mu dengan baik. Jadilah orang yang berguna bagi dirimu sendiri dan orang lain.**_

_**Saranghaeyo Lee Donghae!**__**'**_

begitu lah isi pesannya.

"dia pergi" gumam Donghae lirih. Brakk..kado yang tadinya dipegangnya pun jatuh. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

**ɛӝɜ ɛӝɜ ɛӝɜ**

.

.

.

**10 years later.**

Seorang namja tampan tengah terduduk di sebuah pantai , matanya sibuk memandangi hamparan laut luas di depannya, tangannya asik melempar tangkapkan sebuah kalung berwarna Sapphire Blue bertuliskan EunHae.

"10 tahun. Dan itu belum cukup untuk membawa mu kembali." Donghae,namja itu tersenyum kecut.

"kau pasti sangat bahagia di sana sampai melupakan ku" gumamnya lagi. Pandangannya lirih dan sendu.

"Dorawa.." lirihnya

.

.

**ɛӝɜ ɛӝɜ ɛӝɜ**

.

.

" Heii Lee Donghae" seorang namja tampan menepuk bahu Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Donghae agak sedikit kaget.

"Yakk ! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengagetkan ku eoh ?" bentak namja ikan bernama Lee Donghae *author di getok Donghae*.

"hehehe..." namja tampan beranama Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Donghae itu nyengir kuda.

"Annyeong hae oppa" sapa seorang hobae yeoja yang lewat di depan Donghae.

"cih, sok akrab sekali" Donghae berdecih.

" Berhenti lah bersikap dingin pada para yeoja,Ikan mokpo jelek. Kalau tidak, tidak akan ada seorang pun yeoja yang menyukaimu" ujar Yesung.

"biarkan saja" ketus Donghae. "sayang nya kenyataan berkata lain Yesung Babo" ujar Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Aish..aku tidak babo, dan jangan pernah menyentuh rambut indah (?) ku" protes Yesung.

"ehh..Hae, kau tahu kan setahun lalu aku tinggal di Jepang ?" tanya Yesung.

"Hm, wae ?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"kau ingat kan aku pernah menceritakan yeoja chingu ku padamu ?" Yesung kembali bertanya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, apa lagi yang akan di ceritakan namja berkepala besar ini tentang Yeoja chingu nya.?

"hm, wae ?"

"seminggu yang lalu ia tiba di Bandara Incheon, dan rencananya dia akan masuk ke sekolah kita besok. Ahh..aku jadi tidak sabar ingin memperkenalkannya padamu. Kau pasti terpukau dengan kecantikannya." ujar Yesung bangga.

"terserah" ujar Donghae singkat sambil memundurkan posisi duduknya ke belakang dan melipat tangannya ke depan dada.

"aish..kenapa respon mu singkat sekali eoh ?" tanya Yesung sebal.

"jadi ?" tanya Donghae.

"Aishh..kau membuat ku gila Hae. Bicara padamu bisa membuat seseorang menderita penyakit tekanan darah tinggi seketika." ketus Yesung seraya meninggalkan Donghae.

Sementara Donghae tersenyum evil setelah berhasil membuat sahabat nya itu kesal setengah mati.

.

.

.

"annyeong donghae-ya" sapa seorang yeoja cantik pada Donghae yang tengah berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor Gyeoul High School.

"hm" jawab Donghae singkat.

"sedang apa Donghae-ya ?" tanya Kim Kibum,yeoja itu. Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"menurutmu ?" tanya Donghae dingin.

"kau sedang.." Ucapan Kibum terputus.

"tidak penting" ujar Donghae seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Grepp..Kibum menarik tangan Donghae.

"bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik dari ini ? Aku ini tunangan mu Hae-ah !" bentak Kibum.

"sejak dari awal, kau sudah tau kan kalau aku tidak pernah menyetujui pertunangan ini ? Jadi, jangan pernah menuntut apapun dari ku, Kau tidak berarti apapun bagiku, Kim-Ki-Bum" ujar Donghae dingin seraya menatap tajam Kibum.

**Flashback Mode On.**

"sudah ku bilang appa, aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan yeoja itu !" bentak Donghae pada Appa nya.

"Wae hae-ah ? Kibum itu cantik, baik, dan pintar, kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima nya ?" tanya nyonya Lee, eomma Donghae.

"aku tidak mencintainya eomma !" Donghae menegaskan.

"cinta itu bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya hae-ah" ujar tuan Lee, appa Donghae.

"tapi cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan appa, eomma" tegas Donghae.

"tentu bisa Hae-ah, asal kau berusaha untuk mencintainya. " nyonya Lee menarik nafas. "ahhh...apa karena yeoja itu ? Dia tidak akan kembali pada mu Donghae, sudah 9 tahun kau menunggunya tanpa hasil" ujar nyonya Lee.

"aku yakin dia akan kembali eomma, percayalah padaku" pinta Donghae.

"hae, mengertilah. Berikanlah kesempatan pada Bummie. Jika sampai kalian tamat SMA tapi kau belum mencintai nya, hubungan berakhir. Kami tidak akan memaksamu lagi" jelas nyonya Lee.

.

.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang. Akhirnya pertunangan ini terjadi juga. Dari pada ia terus mengelak dan terus mendapat desakan dari kedua orang tuanya yang lama-lama bisa membuat nya gila ?.

.

.

**Flashback Mode Off**

**Kibum p.o.v**

"Pasti karena yeoja masa kecil mu itu kan Hae ?"

Ya, aku tahu siapa yeoja itu. Hanya dia yang bisa menaklukan hati seorang Lee Donghae, walau tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, dan hanya mengetahui namanya, aku yakin dia adalah yeoja yang luar biasa, Dia bisa membuat Donghae tak melupakannya walau 10 tahun telah berlalu. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana aku mengetahuinya, aku diberi tahu oleh Lee Ahjumma, ya, dia lah yang menceritakan tentang yeoja itu padaku. Ahh..aku memang yeoja babo, mengharapkan cinta Donghae yang jelas-jelas bukan untukku. Salahkah aku berharap ? Bukankah harapan itu selalu ada.

**Kibum p.o.v End**

**Author p.o.v**

Donghae terdiam.

"kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti juga ?" Kibum menjeda perkataannya.

"dia tidak akan kembali Hae. Tidak kah kau sadar itu ? Lupakan dia Hae, percayalah bahwa dia sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Dan kini, saat nya kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu. Jika Tuhan memang menakdirkan kalian berjodoh, pasti lah Ia akan mempertemukan kalian, namun sampai sekarang ? Apa kau melihat takdir itu ada ? Apa kau melihatnya ?" Kibum memandang Donghae, berharap Donghae mempercayai perkataannya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya langsung ke kasur empuk ukuran King Size miliknya.

Kata-kata Kibum tadi masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

"ahhh...melelahkan" ujar nya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sepermenit kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah kalung yang ia keluarkan dari kantung celananya.

'kau pasti kembali kan ?' Batin Donghae mendadak gelisah.

"Aish..kenapa sekarang aku malah tidak yakin ? Kemana keyakinan yang sudah ku bangun selama 10 tahun ini?" Donghae berucap sendirian.

"ARRGHHH" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun Lee Donghae, namja tampan berwajah ikan itu tetap tak dapat memejamkan matanya sedikit pun.

Setelah sekian detik, menit, dan jam, akhirnya ia membuat keputusan.

Donghae mendudukan posisinya di ranjang kemudian beranjak mengambil sebuah kotak biru besar.

Ia memasukkan semua barang-barang penuh dengan kenangannya bersama yeoja itu kedalam sebuah kardus. Namun ia menarik kembali sebuah kalung berwarna biru sapphire dan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya.

**Donghae p.o.v**

Semua barang-barang ini adalah kenanganku dan dia. Aku ingin menyimpannya, berharap bisa mengubur nya. Kurasa kenangan ini terlalu berharga untuk di buang namun jika terus dikenang akan membuat ku semakin terpuruk, bukankah lebih baik jika aku menyimpannya ?

Terakhir adalah kalung ini yang harus aku masukkan. Ani, andwae, aku rasa tidak dengan kalung ini, ahh..ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup ku. Aku pun mengambil kalung itu kemudian memakainya. Hahh..my lucky necklace, you're my life.

"saranghaeyo nae chagi..doakan aku berhasil melupakanmu dan melanjutkan kembali hidupku yang telah terbuang 10 tahun ini" batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wahh..akhirnya selesai juga chap.1 nya, gimana bagus gak ? Ahh..bagus aja deh, dari pada bonyok ?

.

#plak

*author di gampar readers*

.

..

.

abaikan chuap-chuap author

kekekeke..^^

akhir kata, review please...*Puppy Eyes Mode ON*

but No Bash, oke ?


End file.
